


STAY

by newgirlfangirl



Category: New Girl
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlfangirl/pseuds/newgirlfangirl
Summary: This takes place, after Nick returns from New Orleans with Reagan in tow, they move into Nicks room together, and this is a little alternative story on how it could have gone. It mainly follows Jess and how she deals with the resurfaced feelings she has for Nick, she makes a drastic decision, much to the dismay of her other roommates, including a certain turtle faced Nick Miller.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Winston Bishop/Jessica Day
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	STAY

ON THE ROOF - ‘CECE AND JESS’

Jess had settled on the sun lounger on the roof a little after 2pm, meaning she had been there for almost 3 hours. She had hit her limit. She loved her friends, of course she did. But she needed a break for all the happy, sappy love. With her feelings for Nick re-surfacing, it was harder than ever to be around him, especially now that Reagan had moved in and they were sharing a room. It wasn’t like it was their faults, which made it harder for Jess to blame them. She had been staring out to the city for a while, trying to get her head around it. Everything that had happened. Her and Nick breaking up (her fault) Cece and Schmidt getting engaged, then of course married (amazing!) Winston and Aly falling head over heels for each other (also amazing!) Sam breaking up with her to follow his one true love, with his best friend Diane (how bloody ironic?) she was happy for her friends of course she was, but she knew it could never happen for her, she ruined the only good thing she ever had, over some stupid idea of a future. 

J (to herself): Idiot! A house by a lake? Are you serious?! Who does that! That stuff doesn’t even mat-

C: Babe? Who are you talking to?

Jess jumped at the interruption, she thought she was alone and didn't hear the roof door open, neither did she hear Cece approach her. Cece handed her a mug of hot tea and sat on the lounger next to her.

J: No-one, Im just trying to organise my thoughts….

C: Come on Jess, you can tell me.. whats on your mind?

J: Nothing its jus-

Jess broke off as she looked as Cece and seen her face, the all knowing best friend look, which meant she knew she was keeping the truth hidden. She sighed and gave in. 

J: Ok, you were right! Is that what you want me to say? I love him ok? and its killing me, living with them under the same roof, going to bed in the opposite room, while they…. make love. UGH its stupid. But its killing me..I just cant think- 

C: Ok, you know what you need a night out, let go out get drunk, talk this out and come up with a solution ok?

J: I- I dont-

C: Its happening, go and get dressed. I’ll meet you out in the living room in an hour! 

With that Cece got up and left, leaving Jess to ponder on what to wear. She wasn’t in the mood to go out, however, she could do with a drink, and lot of drink. Even if it was just to get her so drunk, she could finally sleep without having to turn on the 3 fans, white noise machine and the hoover to block out the two love birds across the hall.

After an hour, Jess stepped out to the living room to wait for Cece, she had opted for the red figure hugging dress, she bought months ago with Cece, she wanted to feel good, even though she had no intention of meeting anyone, she could still looked good right?

W: Woah, you look good Jess! Who's the lucky guy?!

N: Yeah, you look great! 

She smiled at the guys on the couch

J: Thanks, its girls night with Cece

Cece came out from her bedroom, with a smitten looking husband on her tail. She smiled when she saw Jess

C: Come on babe, lets go! See you later guys!

S: Have a good one!

W: Night!

AT THE BAR - ‘GIRLS NIGHT OUT’

C: Come on Jess, you need this, lets get drunk and talk about this ok?

Cece ordered a round of drinks and tray of shots, Jess got settled by the bar whilst they waited for their drinks.

J: I just don’t know what to do Ceec, like how do I stop it from hurting?

Big Bob placed their drinks in front on them, a vodka soda for Cece and a pink wine for Jess of course. He then continued to fill some shots up and put them on a tray in front of them both.

C: Jess, its not that hard, just stop making yourself available to them, they need to try and work the relationship out WITHOUT your help!

J: Ugh, its just how do I stop it Cece, its like embedded in me to help people, its my nature, even if that includes your ex, who your still madly in love with and his current girlfriend, who also happens to be your friend a roommate… its so complicated. And I know you tell me to stop getting involved, but its easier said than done… I try and keep that distance, but I always get sucked in to the drama. God i’m so stupid.

Jess’ eyes widened slightly, remembering that they were in the bar where Nick worked, with his co-worker standing quite close to them. Cece handed her a shot. Jess threw it back and grimaced at the taste.

C: Maybe you need to sit them both down and tell them you cant do it anymore.

J: I did, and then they started to argue, so I suggested they go out talk about it over some coffee and then somehow I ended up between them both in the booth in Artie’s coffee house.

C: Jess, are you serious?!

J: Yes Cece! Its so hard! Reagan is so good for Nick, he wrote a freaking book when he was in New Orleans, he worked out, he ate better, he stepped up and looked after himself. What did I do for him huh? 

C: Uh, lets see, you loved him? helped him see his worth? to name a few Jess. Don’t downgrade yourself to Reagan ok? She may be good for him, but it doesn't mean you aren’t. 

Cece handed her another shot. Jess threw it back and grimaced again as the liquid slid down her throat. 

J: I just need to take myself out of the equation, its really that simple right? Maybe I will just get away for a while…. give them the chance they need without me.

C: A holiday sounds good. Where would you go though?

J: I haven’t told you this before actually, but do you remember Rob Johnson?

C: From high school?

J: Yeah well turns out, he never actually left Portland, he worked him way up and is now the principal of Portland Heights High.

C: Ok… and your telling me this why?

J: He’s offered me a job as vice principal…the position is mine if I want it

C: What?! Hows that going to work? I know its not a flight away and you can drive, but do you really want to be driving back and forth like that all the time, or would you be going and coming back on the weekends?

She looked at her best friend..while taking a big sip of her wine.

C: You wouldn't be driving back and forth would you?

Jess shook her head, Cece swore she could feel her heart breaking in her chest. 

C: Jess….

J: Look, I know its crazy, but maybe its the best option… and it gives me a reason to leave. Its not just like Im running away.

C: Only you are running away….

J: Ceec..

C: No Jess! listen to me ok, We moved out here TOGETHER, you cant leave me! 

J: Ceec, you have won at life out here! You have an amazing career as a model, you met Schmidt, fell in love, got married! And you have so much more to look forward to. What do I have?

C: Jess, don’t. Don’t do that!

J: No! Spencer ripped my heart out and stamped on it. A few failed relationships later, I got with Nick and ruined the best thing thats ever happened to me. Now he’s moving on and I cant watch that, let alone be on the sidelines expecting to help their relationship grow. It hurts Ceec, it really hurts. 

Jess wiped away the tears that started to pool in her eyes. She grabbed the last 4 shots off the tray and downed them one after another. 

Cece reached out to grab Jess’ hand and smiled at her.

C: I know babe, I know… - Can you just maybe think about things before you decide for real?

J: Rob has given me two weeks, then the job offer is gone. Can you just promise me one thing…

C: Anything?

J: Please don’t tell the guys yet. I need time to figure things out and it will only make things harder. 

C: I cant promise you I wont tell Schmidt, he is my husband, but I can promise you I will make sure he doesn’t make a big deal out of things.

Nodded slowly and smiling, taking in the empty bar around them, she threw a few bills down on the bar, signalling to big bob they were leaving, he waved them off.

C: Ok, lets go home shall we?

Jess nodded, they both got up and headed out. Cece followed closely behind a drunken Jessica Day, pondering what she could possibly do to stop her best friend leaving her forever. She needed to tell Schmidt. They could stop this right?

AT THE LOFT - ‘SCHMIDT KNOWS’

Jess had woken up with the sun creeping in through her curtains, her head fell heavy and pulsed with the hangover she was carrying, she hear some movement out in the living area and the slamming of a few doors, which she assumed to be Schmidt, Winston and Reagan.

She got up out of bed and drunk down the water on her bedside table, it was cool as it washed its way down her throat, she made a mental note to thank Cece for that later. She popped the two advil and stood up, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she decided it was best to jump in the shower and wash off the hangover that was lingering. After her shower she returned to her room, to get dressed and to start organising her things to be packed. What? she told Cece two weeks, but there was no harm it getting some stuff done now right?

Jess had taken a break from packing her things, to get a tea, she headed to the kitchen and was in the middle of grabbing her mug to make her way back to her room, when the door of the loft burst open, making Jess jump. Craning her neck to see who it was, seeing a very annoyed looking Schmidt, with a tear stained face Cece, following closely behind him.

J: Schmidt, what the hell? Is the loft door still on its hinges?

She laughed, Schmidt just looked at her. She looked at Cece and back to Schmidt, noticing him now pacing, then he stops abruptly and yells at her.

S: Jessica Day! Are you serious?! 

Knowing exactly what this was about she put her mug down on the counter in front of her.

J: Keep your voice down Schmidt, seriously Cece you couldn't even manage one day?

C: I’m sorry Jess, I was upset, he's my husband… I-

J: I’m your best friend…

C: Jess, I cant support this, I'm sorry, I just cant.

Jess fell silent… nodding her head. Not wanting to argue with Schmidt, she grabbed her mug and started to walk back to her bedroom. 

S: I’m telling them all now!!

She quickly turned on her heels, to face Schmidt. Pointing her finger at him.

J: No you are not Schmidt! Its not your news! I will tell them when I want to! I want to get all things sorted first!

S: No, they deserve to know! 

Schmidt was really grinding her gears, he always got involved in other peoples business, but this time she just needed support, realising she wasn't going to get that from either Cece or Schmidt, she took control of the situation.

J: FINE! I’m calling a loft meeting! AND! I’m moving the date up to this weekend!

S: Over my dead and perfectly sculpted body you will!

C: Jess, please don’t do this! - now with tears in her eyes.

She looked at the married couple, so hurt with Cece, tears in her eyes but with defiance in her voice she yelled. 

J: LOFT MEETING - LIVING ROOM IN 10 GUYS!!

AT THE LOFT - ‘LOFT MEETING IN 10’

Schmidt and Cece sat down on the couch, Schmidt still clearly annoyed and Cece upset. Nick made his way out of his room, followed closely by Winston. They all sat down, looking at her pacing back and forth.

N: Is this about us getting a tub again Jess? Because I know there are more ladies here now, but my answer is still no!

J: What? No! No Nick, jus- ok - let me think

S: Would you like me to start you off Jessica?

J: NO SCHMIDT! Ok guys, I’m just gonna get this all out, please leave any questions until the end.

She looked at her roommates, the sadness in Ceces' eyes, the anger in Schmidt’s and the unknowing and curious looks of Nick and Winston staring back at her. She took a deep breath.

J: I have been offered a really good job in a pretty prestigious school in Portland, I will be packing my things and moving out this weekend, Thanks for your time. 

Cece remained quiet, in all the years they had been friends this was the first time Cece hadn't stuck up for her, she knew she was upset by the news, but she was her friend for goodness sake, she knew what she was going through. As she tried to turn around a run for her room, she was stopped.

W: Your just playing right Jess?

J: No Winston, Im not.

S: No, you heard right, she's leaving us. All of us. To go back to Portland. Running away.

Jess looked at Cece and pleaded as the roommates laid into her. Nothing. Really Cece? Nothing?

N: You cannot be serious right now Jess?

S: Oh! I asked her the same Nicholas, she’s lost her damn mind!

J: I haven’t lost my mind Schmidt, for once I am seeing clearly! I need to leave this place!

Realising she was possibly saying too much she stopped abruptly

N: Why?

J: Huh?

N: Why all of a sudden do you need to leave this place?

J: Because.. the job

N: Bullshit Jessica, your lying and you know it!

J: Im not lying, the job is a good opportunity…

N: What aren’t you telling us Jess huh? Theres something going on in this loft, you all think I haven’t noticed, but I have, ever since I came back from New Orleans, something fishy is going on here?!

J: What?! Nick no, Im telling you, like I told you when you came back from New Orleans, nothing is going on.

S: You know, now you mention it Nick, this all started when you left for New Orleans

N: When I left?! I said when I came back? Jess whats going on?!

J: NOTHING!! Why are you all turning on me? I don’t get this, your my friends, your supposed to be happy for me?

S: Happy for you? For this idiotic decision? Im sorry Jess, you will never get my support for this idiocy!

N: Shut up Schmidt, Jess, you cant leave! We need you, I- I need you.

J: Nick you only need me here to help you with Reagan, and Im sorry I cant do it anymore!

Nick looked down, had he been relying on Jess to much with Reagan, Reagan had left that morning, they had broken things off. They both felt a shift since they came back from New Orleans, Nick hadn’t told anyone, he had been holed up in his room all day. He zoned back into the conversation.

S: Just like we cant be happy with your decision Jessica!

J: What so you can all get to be happy and gooey with each other and don’t think it effects me, so I have to just stay here and deal with it?

N: What are you talking about?!

J: Im talking about YOU!…and…and Reagan… AND! Cece and Schmidt… Winston and Aly! Im still here where I was a year ago! A string of failed relationships, still in the same damn job I have always been, nothing to look forward to, forgive me for looking at an opportunity and trying to get a change of scenery.

N: Your running away and you know it! What are you running from Jess?

J: Nothing Nick, I jus-

Nick had given up, this was going nowhere, he threw his hands up in the air! He was pissed now.

N: You know what do what you want, move out, move away, see if I give a damn, I can’t do this! Im out of here!

Nick got up off the couch, still having said nothing and grabbed his keys, the door slammed shut behind him. Jess watched him walk away, her heart felt as if it shattered into a million pieces. 

S: See what you have done Jessica?! 

W: Shut up Schmidt! - Jess, can we do anything to stop this….

Jess’ eyes were still staring at the door that had been slammed shut a few moments ago. Tears in her eyes, she turned back to her roommates. She wiped away her tears on her sleeve.

J: No Winston, theres nothing.

She turned away and headed to her room. Leaving the three sat on the couch.

JESS’ ROOM - ‘HEART TO HEART’

Jess sat on the floor of her closet, trying her best to hold it all in. She had no iterations of upsetting everyone like she had done, she was doing what was best for her heart, but instead, hurt the ones closest to her, including the man she loved, and her best friend of 20 years! There was a knock on the door, bringing her out of her pity party. It was Winston.

W: Jess? Can I come in?

J: Sure - she sighed

He makes his way through her door and scans the room, noticing the snivelling coming from her closet. He makes him way over to her with a camomile tea in his hand.

W: Hey Jess, look I just wanted to give you this peace offering, show you theres no hard feelings, I can imagine you feel pretty alone right now…

She smiles back at him appreciating the gesture, wiping her tear stained face with her already wet sleeve, she reaches up and grabs the mug from him. 

J: Yeah, I do. Cece isn’t really speaking to me and Schmidt, well you saw him out there. And then Nick just left..… I’m surprised your even in here talking to me. 

W: Look Jess, Im not happy about this, your one of my best friends and I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset about your decision to leave us all, but if its what you really want then, I am happy for you.

Jess starts to cry, Winston sighs and sits down next to her on the floor of her closet. He reaches over and pulls her in to his side. The pair sit in silence, because thats what’s needed at that moment. 

W: Jess, can I ask you something?

J: Yeah, of course

W: Do you still love him?

Jess’ heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest. She thought of not telling the truth, but what was the point, she would be leaving soon anyway. Time to be brave.

J: Never stopped. But this needs to be done. He’s never going to be able to move on and be happy, if I am here getting in the way of his relationship.

W: Jess, your a helper, you always have been, your not getting in the way. They are coming to you. They wouldn’t even be together if it wasn’t for you. Think about it, both Nick an Reagan have been using you as their middle man from the moment they got back from New Orleans.

J: Yeah bu-

W: No buts Jess, its you. It will never work with anyone else for Nick, because he is meant to be with you. Whether your here or in Portland, thats the truth. No matter how far your away from each other.

J: But New Orleans?

W: Ok Jess, let me be honest with you, you know how pissed you were with Nick not contacting you when he was in New Orleans?

She nodded. It still hurt, that he could be gone for so long and not even drop her a text, she knew he was texting the guys of course, even going as far as emailing Schmidt….

W: He texted me everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. 

Jess winced, annoyed that he texted Winston and not her, but swallowed the jealousy down. 

W: He wasn't telling me how amazing he was doing or even asking about me or Ferguson. He was asking about you….

J: Wha-? No, don’t be silly Winston.

Winston fumbled with his phone in his pocket pulling it out and bringing up Nicks messages, and true to his word he was right. Winston’s phone glowed in the dark closet with messages from Nick…

Hey Man, whats Jess been up to today?

Hey Winnie, just had the best pancakes, not better than Jess’ though

Hey, Whats Jess doing?

W: Don’t ask me why he didn’t just ask you, but I was pretty pissed the one day so I called him. He was in New Orleans, in a bar getting drunk. He told me, that even though he secretly knew it, the realisation that he was still so in love you hit him hard, he left Reagan at their apartment and left to get drunk. He told me that he loved you, but knew you didn't feel that way anymore.

J: Oh, Nick….. 

Jess’ heart broke for him. If only he knew the truth. How much she regretted the day they broke up. How stupid she was for letting the best thing that ever happened to her go.

With that Winston got up and left Jess to contemplate their conversation. 

He closed the door softly behind him and smiled. 

W: One down…..

He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out to find Nick.

AT THE BAR - ‘BEING HONEST’

Nick had been in the bar for a few hours, drowning his sorrows, after the break up with Reagan and then the explosive row with Jess, everything seemed well, shit. If he was honest with himself, the break up wasn't the thing that was bothering him. It was the fact that his best friend, and the women he was still so in love with was moving out of the loft and not just that, the country, how could he possible function without her. Whilst they argued he told her not to leave because he needed her help, which in typical Nick Miller fashion, came out wrong. He needed her, all of her, not just to help him. But to make him feel happy, whole. She was home to him, she always had been. To think of a life without her, seemed pointless. Nick was brought out of him thoughts by Winston sliding in to the booth opposite him. 

N: Winnie, my man! 

W: Ok Nick, lets get into this, and fast, we are running out of time. 

Nick looked at him, not quite sure what he was getting at. Winston had been a good friend to Nick, since kids, he had always been the voice of reason for Nick. The person Nick could always rely on to be honest and straight with him. Even if sometimes Nick didn't want it. 

Winston slid a black coffee over the table towards Nick and grabbed the beer out of his hand. Nick tried to argue and gave in, grabbing the mug of coffee. 

W: You need to get sober, sort out what your going to say and stop her from leaving

N: Winston, you heard her, nothing is going to stop her. I told her I didn't want her to leave.

W: Yeah, but you didn’t tell her why

N: I did-

W: No, you didn’t - Look man, your my best friend Nick, but you can be such a idiot sometimes. You have loved this girl from the moment she walked through that damn loft door, I pushed you to chase her at Ceces wedding, to not call it and what happened after that? What happened after you chose to be brave?

N: I got with Jess- I-

W: And in all of the years I have known you, you were the happiest I have ever seen Nick, damn it, cant you see it! Its Jess man! Its always been Jess.

N: Reagan left….

W: I know man…

N: You know?

W: Call it best friend intuition… now go!!

Nick didn’t say anything. He knew his friend was right, he needed to go to her, to at least tell her the truth and try one last time. If she was still going to leave after all that, then at least he knew he tried his best. He got up from the booth and run out of the door, calling behind him.

N: Thanks Winnie, your a good friend dude!

The door closed behind Nick, leaving Winston in the booth, he grabbed the beer he took off Nick and took a swig.

W: Dumbest boy in school.

BACK AT THE LOFT - ‘STAY’

Jess had finished packing a bag of ‘essentials’ she decided she was going to put somethings in storage until she was settled out in Portland, then get things sent over slowly. She had just changed into her PJs and sat down in bed, resting her tired muscles, she lay back against her headboard. Slowly closing her eyes, she heard the loft door slam open and then quickly slam close again. She prayed that whoever it was would leave her alone for the night, she was wrong. 

There was a knock on her door, she already knew it would be him, she was exhausted from the day of fighting and pleas off her friends to not leave, she was tired of it all and her heart ached, but she had to do this. The door knocked lightly again.

J: Come in! - she called out towards the door

Surely enough it was Nick, he shuffled his way into the room. Hands in his pockets.

N: Jess…..

J: Nick please, don’t-

Replaying Winston’s words in his head, he cut her off, he needed to be brave. Stop being so scared. This was the women he loved. He needed to be brave now, before he never got the chance again. 

N: No Jess, you can’t- I cant let you walk away. I can’t watch you leave, move away from me, from us.

J: Nick…

N: Jessica please listen to me, I love you, please don’t leave me. I need you, more than I have ever needed anything or anyone. Please Jess! Stay!

Tears began to threaten to spill as he looked into Jess’ eyes, his chest heaving, as if he was having trouble breathing, hers eyes also watering. 

J: But, but- Reagan?

N: Is gone, it was never going to work Jess, I was trying to move on, but Jess I can’t, your all I want. Your all I ever want, all I have ever wanted, even before I knew you! So please Jess, please don't leave me.

Jess stared at him, in utter disbelief, 

J: I-

Before she could speak, Nick had closed the gap between them and claimed her mouth with his own, all the passion and longing from years since they had broken up spilled into the kiss, causing spikes of electricity to surge through both of their bodies. Nick pulled away softly and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her lips, like the first time they kissed. The pair stayed still for a moment, to catch their breath and bask in the warm feeling of the love they felt between them. Resting her forehead against his, with their eyes still closed, Jess spoke..

J: My flight is in 3 hours.

N: Cancel it

J: I have an interview

N: Your not leaving Jess…I can't let you….

She pulled away slightly, still in his embraced to look at him. He saw a question in her eyes, not quite sure what it was.

N: Is it your dream job Jess?

She shook her head, if she was honest, it wasn't even that good a school, she just saw it as an opportunity to get away.

J: No, my dream is right here Miller. I love you.

N: I love you too, Jessica.

And with that Nick pulled Jess in for another kiss.

[[[ THE END ]]]


End file.
